Not so Black and White
by Erikkun
Summary: Yaoi! I've never done this before so please be gentle. This story is a semi-AU right before Shizuka Hio comes to Cross Academy. Zero and Hanabusa may be natural enemies, but with effort, determination, and stubbornness, they find a way to make it work and be together. Unfortunately, not everyone sees things the way they do...((Rated T for teens and M for mature in later chapters.))
1. Summary

Once upon a Vampire Knight there was a bitten vampire named Zero and an aristocrat vampire named Hanabusa. They fall in love and get into all kinds of trouble, but end up finding a corner of happiness. Look forward to it. ((Inspired by: Blackened Wing; SakuraGirl25's Vermillion Heart.)) YAOI WARNING! Don't like, don't read!


	2. Chapter One: Blackmail or Favor?

Chapter 1: Blackmail or a Favor?

Vampires and humans. Sometimes they are not meant to mingle together like what was happening at Cross Academy. Zero Kiryu, Vampire Hunter, bitten and made into a vampire himself, at such a young age, the thing he hated the most, was one of the students who guarded this secret. He wasn't alone though. His childhood friend and semi-adopted sister, Yuki Cross, was his partner as a guardian. Together they worked to keep the human students safe, the Day Class, and the vampire students, the Night Class, in line, though some days are harder than others.

***Scene change***

A Piercing whistle echoed off the academy walls as one Yuki Cross held back the over-enthusiastic crowd of girls trying to get a peek at the ever beautiful Night Class. The creaking of the gate opening to the grounds sent the girls into a frenzy of excitement. One by one and sometimes in pairs, the Night Class students filed out of their dorm room to go to class. Some of the more outgoing of the students smiling and waving at their fans caused some of them to squeal in excitement and faint. On the other side of the walk-way, Zero Kiryu rolled his eyes and stood in his place. The girls behind him didn't dare overstep the boundary, for if they did, Zero would glare at them and threaten to make them cry. However, every once in a while, there was a particularly brave soul who ventured too far.

"Idol-sama!" A red haired girl in pigtails raced passed Zero and practically tackled the unsuspecting blonde. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I love you Idol-sama! Please be my boyfriend?" She looked up into sapphire blue eyes and blushed as she stared. She was then suddenly wrenched away from her Idol by a firm hand and a scolding tone.

"You are not to touch the Night Class students! You now get detention for this. And the rest of you!" At Zero's raised voice, the female Day students cringed. "March back to your dorms before I make you all cry!" They all ran away yelling behind them that Zero was evil and mean, making him sigh in exasperation.

"That was so rude Kiryu-san! She looked so delicious too!" Hanabusa Aido made himself known as he stood in front of Zero, a smirk on his face. Batting his eyelashes he smiled at the ex-human, letting his naughty intentions shine through his eyes.

"Go to class _vampire_. Stay away from the Day Class, or I'll shoot you." Zero scowls darkly at the vampire aristocrat, fingers itching to reach for the gun in his vest. For a moment he thought the vampire would refuse and make a fuss. Imagine his surprise when the vampire smiled at him and nodded politely.

"Whatever you wish Kiryu-san. I wouldn't want you to shoot your anti-vampire 'bullets' deep inside my body." He said with a naughty smirk, and then sauntered over to his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, who stood there shaking his head at the blonde's innuendo.

Zero stood there watching as the Night Class made their way to class, Yuki standing beside him. Then, without warning, she full on smacks him on his back.

"Gah! Yuki?! What the hell, that hurt!" He turns to face her and stops as he sees a knowing smile on her face. "What? What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Just thought you needed help coming back to Earth." She said simply. With that, she skipped off toward the school building to do her nightly rounds. "Are you coming?" She asked looking over her shoulder. Zero groaned and decided to follow. After all, he had rounds to do too.

***Scene change***

"I'm hungry!" Aido stated loudly as he leaned back in his chair. He wanted something to eat. Preferably blood, but he would settle for Pocky or chocolate cookies. "I'm bored!"

Aido's cousin Akatsuki set down his book with a sigh and looked over to observe the blonde.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself, something that will not result in you getting in trouble with Kaname-sama." He stated as he once again picked up his book to read. "Or go to your studio and work on that painting you have yet to finish." Unknown to some of the vampires, Hanabusa was a fantastic artist. His paintings were awesome to behold and put most photos to shame.

"I'm not in the mood to paint. This artists-block is killing my reputation." Movement outside the window caught Aido's eye. He looked over and noticed the Cross girl there. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Akatsuki, I'll be right back. Cover for me?" Before his cousin could answer he stood up and left, keeping his steps slow and unsuspicious so no one would notice his hurry. Once outside the door, he took off running in the direction of the young female guardian.

_I wonder if Zero is around. It would put a damper on my plans to interrogate her if he is. Hmm…_

As Aido turned a corner he almost literally ran into the girl. Only his vampire reflexes kept him and Yuki from becoming a clumsy pile on the ground.

"Oh! Aido-sempai! What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be in class. As a member of the Disciplinary committee I must ask you to return immediately." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin up, trying to look like she was important and intimidating. Aido just smiled and took her hand in his.

"But Yuki-chan, I just wanted to speak with you about something. Surely that would be okay?" He asked, leaning forward and invading the girl's personal space. Yuki chuckled nervously and smiled back.

"Uhm, okay. What is it?" She asked.

"What is Zero's favorite color?"

"….black?" Yuki had a suspicious look on her face. Why was Aido asking her these questions?

"Favorite food?"

"Uhm… Ramen."

"Book?"

"Depends on his mood I guess."

"Think you can get me a date?"

"Sure… Wait WHAT?!" Yuki jumped up in excitement. She had been suspecting something like this from the vampire for a while now, but she couldn't be sure. Now though, she was absolutely ecstatic.

"Calm down would you? It's not **that** big of a deal." Aido stood there blushing as the human jumped around cheering 'I knew it! I knew it!' over and over. "So can you do it or not? And be sure to be discreet! Make it a surprise date if you have to."

"Absolutely! Oh this is so romantic! I'm going to go ask him right now okay?" In her excitement she ran off to find Zero before Aido could say anything otherwise. He sighed, shrugged, and walked back to class.

_I hope he says yes._

With that thought in mind, Aido happily walked, a smile plastered on his angelic face.

***Scene change***

"HELL no! That is SO not happening! And what makes you think I'm GAY in the first place? If you haven't noticed, we are BOTH guys Yuki!" Zero stormed down the hall, Yuki chasing after him.

"Come on Zero. You are almost 17 years old. You've **never** had a girlfriend. So you are either comatose or gay. Simple as that! And it's just one date! It's not going to kill you."

"You don't know that. He is a **vampire** Yuki. They can't be trusted!" Zero turned to look at her, irritation evident on his face. "You can tell that freaking vampire that I said no, and nothing is going to change my mind!" With that, he stormed into his room and slammed the door before Yuki could say anything else.

The next day at sunset, as the Night Class made their way toward the school, Aido ran over to Yuki, excited to hear her news. The solemn look on her face, made his smile fall.

"Yuki-chan?" He asked quietly.

"Sorry Aido-sempai. He doesn't want to. I tried though." She gave the vampire a sad smile. "Cheer up though. You can always try to muscle through those barriers he puts up. I'm rooting for you."

Aido looked across the way at Zero to find himself paralyzed by the intense look reflected in those beautiful amethyst eyes. It made him shiver and look away.

"It's okay Yuki. I didn't really expect him to say yes." Aido gave her a smile, making the girls behind her emit evil jealous auras her way. He turned to give Zero a sad smile and a wave, and then followed the rest of his classmates to the school.

_I'm not giving up Zero. You'll see. We can be together, even if you don't see it yet._

_**AN: Fooo! For those who are authors and put out stories faster than we can read them, I bow down to you! n(_)n OKAY! So… Review? Both good and bad are welcome. However, if you are one of those people who are going to criticize for the sake of making fun, then please realize that I have teeth and am not afraid of sinking them into your skin, maliciously, and without compassion. Other than that I look forward to your response! \(^_^) See you guys soon!**_


End file.
